Returning to Camelot
by Arthurlover7
Summary: 5 years after Arthur left with Guinevere into exile. Now Arthur and Guinevere are struggling and Guinevere is pregnant and very sick. But the medicine they need is in Camelot. Arthur decides to return home after 5 years to seek help and cure Guinevere...
1. New life and family

"No absolutely not," Arthur said shaking his head.

"Please Arthur, I don't want them to seeing me like this, they need you right now. Merlin will look after me but he can't watch them like you can. So please take them with you," Guinevere begged.

"Guinevere I can't put them in danger. Think about my father, we can't lose them."

"Arthur please, they need you. I can't take care of them here, they are already worried enough. If you leave and don't take them with you they will distress even more so...please!"

Arthur sighed glancing at his 4 year old son and daughter, sleeping by the fire place snuggled among a mass of blankets. "Alright," Arthur said in defeat, knowing that this was a battle he could not win.

She smiled, "Good and maybe your father will see them and change his mind about us and we could come home." She yawned snuggling back down into the bed and was soon fast asleep. Arthur watched her for a moment worrying. Guinevere looked so weak and so skinny, aside from her bulging stomach from her baby.

This last week had been hard on Arthur and the twins especially because Guinevere had fallen ill and was still getting worse by the hour every day. Arthur knew he had to stay strong for her and the kids but he was worried out of his mind. It wasn't until last night he had made up his mind to head to Camelot for help for his father because it was getting harder and harder to live in a place where they had to live off of so little and he knew that he could not lose Guinevere so he took the only option left for him. To go to Camelot and get help.

Arthur moved and kissed her forehead before heading out of the house to prepare for his return home. An hour later Arthur had the horse packed along with some food, blankets and a couple of water canteens. He walked back into the house to see Guinevere sleeping soundly and the twins still curled up by the fireplace on the floor. He then moved to the chair next to the bed and sat watching her. Arthur sighed thinking about the last 5 years and how long its been since he has been to Camelot. Would he be welcomed? What would his father say about the twins? Will he accept them?

"Daddy? Daddy?" Arthur lost his train of thought as a little voice echoed through the room. Arthur turned to see his daughter Anna walking towards him. Her bright blue eyes stared up at him. Arthur smiled looking at her, she was an image of his mother blonde curly hair, a slightly darker skin tone but lighter then an her brother, and she even had his fathers smile.

"Yes princess?," Arthur said reaching for her and pulling her into his lap. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes.

"Will mummy be ok? Will the baby be ok?" She asked sleepily.

"Don't worry princess they will be fine," Arthur replied trying to convince himself as much as his daughter.

"Mummy, Daddy," Arthur turned to see his son Amhar waking from his slumber on the floor. He rubbed his big brown eyes sleepily before making his way over to them. Arthur chuckled ruffling his messy brown hair and tried to straiten it out. "Daddy, stop it," Amhar said pushing his fathers hands away.

"Ok sorry," Arthur said moving his hands from his sons hair. He moved to do one last fix before moving out of the way, knowing that his son would not be mad. Weirdly enough Anna was the feisty one. She threw tantrums at least once a day whereas Amhar had his mothers gentle, kind spirit and always worried about Anna even if he was bleeding from falling out of the tree and she only had a bruise.

Amhar then moved to the bed looking at his mother, "will she die daddy?" He asked turning his big brown eyes in Arthur's direction.

"Amhar it's ok, mummy will be fine," Arthur said quickly, seeing them fill with tears. He then reached over bringing his son into his lap and holding him close. "Don't worry my boy, she will be fine," Arthur said softly in his ear as Amhar buried his face in Arthur's chest.

Arthur looked down at Anna who was staring at her mother, as a lone tear ran down her cheek. "Oh princess it's alright," Arthur said squeezing his daughter closer too him. She looked down embarrassed and hid her face, Arthur sighed understanding her. Anna was never the one to share what was on her mind and rarely showed emotion. He was sure that was why she had so many tantrums because she did not share anything and then she would snap. "Princess don't hide from me, I know you don't like expressing your feelings but I'm your father, you don't need to hide this from me, my darling princess," Arthur murmured to her as she let out a sob.

"M-Mummy can't die," she sobbed. Amhar stirred slightly and turned his body to Anna. He then pulled her into a tight hug as Arthur pulled both of them closer to him, he wrapped his arms around them, giving them the support, and comfort they needed. _Wow, Guinevere was right, _Arthur thought as Anna and Amhar snuggled closer to him, _the twins do need me. I can't leave them alone, not now not ever._


	2. Goodbye to Guinevere

"Uncle Merlin's here!" Arthur jumped slightly, turning to see Merlin standing in the doorway. Arthur glared as Merlin stepped into the house to see the twins on Arthur's lap and Guinevere asleep on the bed. "Is she..." Merlin asked seeing the twins in tears and them clinging to their dad as he held them tightly.

"No Merlin, just having a hard time that's all," Arthur said heavily, looking down at the twins. "Anna, Amhar," Arthur said shaking them a little, "Uncle Merlin is here and daddy needs to speak with him for a minute and then I have something very important to tell you. So go and play while I speak to Uncle Merlin ok?"

"Ok daddy," they said sliding off his lap. Arthur smiled and kissed each of them on the top of the head before pushing them over to the blankets on the floor where they were sleeping earlier.

"What's the plan?" Merlin asked as Arthur lead the way outside, a couple feet from the house and out of earshot from the children.

"I'm taking the twins with me," Arthur said finally looking at Merlin.

"What? Your taking them to Camelot? Are you mad? Your father would have them killed or executed. Or burned to the stake because he thinks Guinevere is a witch and these are your forced bastard children. Don't do it Arthur so help me I will-"

"Merlin shut up, my children will hear you. Keep your voice down. I am taking them to Camelot wether you like it or not. Guinevere is on the brink off death and I can't leave them to watch her die. I can't Merlin, because if they lost her they would be without a mother and if I was gone they wouldn't have me either. I can't have them be parent-less. I won't do that to them. So they are coming with me," Arthur finished looking at Merlin in the eyes challenging him to say more.

"No you are somewhat right Arthur, you can't leave them without a father with Guinevere like this. But you have to be careful with Uther he has changed since you left and you just...Arthur just be careful when introducing Anna and Amhar to the King, he might not take it well because he still thinks your under an enchantment."

Arthur nodded, "Thank you Merlin I will be careful. And I really erm...appreciate that you came down here to watch Guinevere while go back to Camelot. now I must tell my kids where they are going for the next few days if all goes well." Merlin nodded and then followed Arthur back into the house. When they arrived, they saw the twins standing next to the bed arguing with their mother.

"But mummy," Amhar protested grabbing his mothers hand and holding it for dear life, "I don't want to go to Camelot, I want to stay here with you and daddy. I don't want to meet grandpa, I heard he is really mean."

"Oh come on Amhar it will be fun," Anna said laying a hand on her brothers shoulder. "You'll get to see the castle, where Uncle Merlin lives, daddy's knights, Auntie Morgana, grandpa and we can find all the hiding places in the castle. It will be so much fun."

Arthur smiled at her brave words but he knew that his daughter was just as scared about going to Camelot as Amhar was. "Your sister is right Amhar, Camelot is the best place on earth, it's where I grew up. And you won't be going alone, I'm coming with you," Arthur said kneeling down next to them.

"Yay!" Amhar said rushing into Arthur's arms and wrapping his arms around his fathers neck, "is mummy coming to?"

"No she has to stay and rest, but Uncle Merlin will take care of her until we return," Arthur said smiling at his son.

"ok, can we go now?" Anna asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Arthur chuckled, "of course my darling, the horse is all ready to go. Now go and put on your best clothes that Uncle Merlin brought you."

"Yay!" They then ran over excitedly, grabbing their clothes and going over to change. A couple minutes later Anna appeared wearing a red dress with a golden seam and on her feet was a pair of little brown boots. Amhar came standing next to his sister in a red tunic with black breeches and black boots. Arthur smiled proudly at them before going to change himself. He then came out in almost the ashamed thing Amhar was wearing except he wore brown breeches and a brown vest over his red tunic and he also had Excalibur at his belt.

"Oh daddy your sword is so beautiful," Anna said admiring Excalibur's golden hilt.

"Princess weapons are not for little girls. Maybe your Auntie Morgana can give you a necklace or a bracelet when we see her."

"Yay! Can we go now?" Anna asked exitedly, bouncing up and down again.

"That's the plan princess. But first go and give mummy a bid hug and kiss goodbye because we will not see her for a while," Arthur said trying to stay positive even though it killed him to leave Guinevere. Once Anna and Amhar said their goodbyes, Arthur sent them outside with their Uncle Merlin so he could say goodbye to Guinevere.

"I love you so much Guinevere," Arthur said hugging her close. "Please take care of yourself and the baby. I can't live without either of you. We will return," he said kissing her on the lips.

She moved kissing his forehead and then his lips "Oh Arthur," she mumbled sadly, "Please come soon. Take care of Anna and Amhar, they need you so much so take care of yourself. I love you so much, never forget that. And don't worry with Merlin here the baby and I are in safe hands."

Arthur kissed her lips once more and then kissed her stomach, "I love you both, take care" mumbled Arthur before standing up, kissing her on the forehead one more time before heading out the door where his kids were waiting.

He stood watching them running around Merlin giggling and laughing. "Alright that's enough," Arthur said catching them in a playful hug.

"I agree thanks Arthur," Merlin said, catching his breath. "Take care on your journey. Bye kids," he said waving to them and going back inside with Guinevere. Arthur theme grabbed their hands and led them over to the waiting horse.

"Alright up you go," Arthur said swinging Amhar up onto the horse, followed by Anna. Once they were settled Arthur swung up behind them, taking the reigns. He then looked back at the house once more before galloping out of sight and towards Camelot.

* * *

**hey how do you like this story so far? What do you think of Anna and Amhar? I really want to know what you think because it took me forever to figure out their personalities and how they should be. Arthur and Guinevere's situation? I will go into detail about how Guinevere got sick and how they were banished in the next chapter. I hope you like this :) please read and review!**

**Love, Arthurlover7**

**PS thank you everyone who reviewed so far I really appreciate it :)**


	3. Camelot, Rules and Knights

Three hours later the castle of Camelot could be seen in the distance. "Daddy I'm hungry," Anna complained again.

Arthur sighed, "you just had lunch 30 minutes ago. You don't need anything else and we are less then a couple miles away from the city-dale."

"Ok," Anna said sadly. Arthur smiled knowing his daughter was just bored from being on a horse all day and she was not really hungry.

"Is the castle big daddy? It looks small from here," Amhar said squinting at the castle in the distance.

"Well that's because we still have a ways to go son," Arthur said cautiously looking around the surrounding forest, growing tense. "We are at the border of Camelot's territory, so we need to be quiet for a little while until we get to the castle. There could be knight patrols about and we don't want to be spotted yet."

"But dad they have to listen to you right? Because your the prince," Amhar asked looking weary and leaning closer to his sister on the saddle.

"Yes they should but I am not in control of them right now, your grandpa Uther is. But some of the knights are still loyal to me but you never know who is on patrol" Arthur said laying a hand on Amhar to calm him.

Amhar nodded relaxing slightly at his fathers touch. He then grew silent leaning against his sister and kept his eyes open for the knights that his father spoke about. Arthur scanned the forest making sure the area was clear before steering the horse into Camelot's territory. _So far so good, _Arthur thought as he led the horse to the back of the castle and seeing the training grounds behind it.

Arthur then stopped the horse and slid off its back before tying it to a nearby tree. He then reached up and helped both Anna and Amhar down on the ground before grabbing his sword and putting it to his belt. Once he was done Arthur turned and knelt down on the ground looking at Anna and Amhar. "Now kids, daddy has some very important rules when we are in Camelot. First no matter what you will always stay together and never leave each other no matter what happens. Second never wander off and stay close to me unless I say so. And if I leave you with one of my knights you must listen to him and stay close to whoever is watching you. Camelot is a very big city and you can easily get lost so today you must be good and listen to everything I tell you alright? You will have plenty of time to explore later, do you understand?" Arthur said firmly looking from Anna to Amhar.

Amhar nodded with frightened eyes, "yes daddy I understand. I don't think I would want to wander off anyway. I would rather stay with you." Arthur smiled and rubbed his shoulder soothingly before looking to Anna. He knew that Amhar would not wander off, but it was Anna that he was worried about, trouble found her so easily.

"Ok daddy I will not wander off. Plus mummy said that if I did I would be in big trouble or I could be separated from you," she said and to prove her point she grabbed her brothers hand and squeezed it tightly.

Arthur sighed with relief, "Alright good girl and you too Amhar. Ok so first we are going to go and see some old friends of mine, knights of Camelot. Lets go and see if they are in the training grounds, and stay close and behind me." Arthur said before moving closer to the castle and scanned the grounds looking for the knights. He then saw Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot and Guinevere's brother Elyan practicing at the edge of the forest.

"Alright," Arthur said turning to them, "this way." He then lead them through the trees until they were a couple of feet from the batting knights. Arthur peered around a large oak tree and then looked back at Anna and Amhar who were holding each others hands and watching the knights with interest. "I'm going to go and talk to them and you two stay right here. I will call you over or come back and get you but until I do don't leave this spot. Kneel down and stay at the base of this tree until I come."

Anna nodded her head, pulling her brother down on the forest floor at the base of the tree. "Don't worry daddy we won't move," Anna said looking up at her dad.

"Good," Arthur said, scanning the forest once more. "I will be right back, but if anything, anything or anyone sees you, you run to me as fast as you can and stay together." They nodded and watched as Arthur began to make his way towards the knights. Arthur now visible and out of the open stopped a few feet from the knights and was watching their technique. They were doing a three on two combat and it looked like there was equal playing field for both teams.

"Oh ow, nice one," Arthur chuckled as Leon and Elyan put Percival flat on his back with their swords pointing to his chest.

"We'll Percival you should not attempt to take on both of us at the same...Arthur?" Leon said trailing off as he saw Arthur silently chuckling at the fighting knights.

"What?" Elyan said looking up as well. "Arth-oof" Elyan then found himself on the ground as wide Leon with Percival standing over them with both their swords pointing at them.

Percival gave a victorious laugh, "never get distracted guys...wait. Did you say Arthur?" he asked turning towards the returned prince.

"Hey gentlemen," Arthur said moving over and gave both Leon and Elyan an arm up. "How are things?" he asked curiously.

"We'll your father is still, well your father. We have training everyday we have taken charge of training new recruits. There is also a border dispute here and there but everything else has been boring since you and Guinevere left," Gwaine said coming over to the group with Lancelot and grasped Arthurs hand.

"Speaking of Guinevere where is she Arthur? Is she with you? Why have you come alone?" Elyan said looking around for his sister.

Arthur grimaced, "she is not doing so well Elyan, I won't lie to you. That's why I'm here actually, to ask my father for help to see if we can come home because Guinevere is very sick and with child. I had to do something..."

"So that's where Merlin went off to this morning," Lancelot said. "I was wondering why he left so early, but now it makes sense. He is taking care of Gwen while you are here right?"

Arthur nodded, "yes exactly. I could not leave her on her own so I called Merlin to watch her until I get black to her. But in order to do that I need your help with something."

"what can we do Arthur?" Leon asked puzzled.

Arthur was about to reply before a small scream could be heard from the forest. Arthur froze and turned around and began to sprint over to the sound. The knights gave each other puzzled looks before running after him to see what was going on.

* * *

**oooo what have the kids gotten into this time? You will find out during the next chapter which will be up later tonight because I have to leave a cliff hanger for you but I couldn't resist :)**

**so what do you think so far of this chapter? Do you see the kids personalities showing? What about the knights? Their reactions? I can't wait to here reviews from you. And thank you all for following reviewing and reading and favoriting my fictions! Love you all and will post again later tonight!**

**love Arthurlover7**


	4. The Daughter of a Warrior

Anna and Amhar watched their dad made his way towards the men fighting each other. Amhar looked scared as one of the knights fell on his back with the other two pointing their swords at him. "Anna they are not going to kill him right?" Amhar asked his sister who was watching them with interest.

"Oh Amhar you worry too much, they are practicing and training. Not in a real battle," she said turning to look at her brother. "Doesn't that look like so much fun? I want to be a knight when I grow up, just like daddy,"

"You? A knight of Camelot?" said a voice behind Anna and Amhar. They turned around to see two teenage boys leaning against the opposite tree trunk, each holding swords.

"Yes, I will be a knight one day just like daddy," Anna said proudly, standing up and glaring at the two boys.

"Prove it little girl," said the first boy, walking towards her with both swords in his hands. "Like you could even lift the sword," he sneered, setting one of them on the ground next to her and then began to swing around his own.

Anna stepped forward reaching for the sword before a hand stopped her, "Anna lets get out of here, daddy said to stay out of trouble. Plus he looks trained and I can't let you get hurt," Amhar said holding her hand and dragging her away from the boys and closer to the training area where Arthur was.

"Amhar let me go, girls can fight just as well as boys," she said getting out of her brothers grasp. She then turned to the sword and lifted the hilt before stumbling slightly as the boys began to laugh.

"Aw it's too heavy for the little girl," they teased, laughing some more. She then grasped the sword and swung it at them before dropping it on the ground it's weight making her go to her knees.

"How dare you," the boy with the sword said getting angry and swinging his sword toward Anna. Anna closed her eyes and covered her fade before she heard the screaming sound of her brother echo through the forest. She looked up to see him in front of her clutching his arm as a fresh cut appeared.

She then stood up pushing Amhar behind her, "how dare you hurt my brother," she yelled before flinging herself at the boy. They rolled together on the grass fighting and tussling.

"Stop Anna" Amhar said about to throw himself at his sister to rescue her before the other boy grabbed him from behind. "Let me go," Amhar cried tears coming to his cheeks as the boy tightened his grip on Amhar.

"Serves you two right for trying to mess with knights of Camelot," the boy said smiling.

"Your not knights, you are bullies," Amhar said, closing his eyes and hoping that this nightmare would go away.

Suddenly the boy gave a cry of surprise as he released Amhar and flew to the ground holding his bleeding nose. Amhar looked up confused to see his father behind him glaring at the boy. He then turned to Anna and the other boy on the ground, he reached down pulling them apart and throwing the other boy on the ground next to the first one.

* * *

Arthur fumed glaring at the two boys on the ground before turning to Anna and Amhar. "Are you alright?" Amhar shook his head holding his arm and Anna stared at the ground, not meeting her fathers eyes. Arthur then bent down pulling them into a hug, and sighing with relief, "thank god your all right."

Anna let out a sob and clung to Arthur wrapping her arms around his neck. Amhar did the same embracing his father and began to feel better. Arthur then hugged them closer to him before standing up and pushing them behind his body, turning to the stricken boys on the ground. But before he could say anything Leon beat him to it, "Dominic, Robert stand up and get over here."

They froze exchanging worried glances before standing up and walked to Leon their heads bowed. "Yes Sir Leon" they mumbled refusing to meet his eyes.

"Boys do you know anything about the knights code-"

"The knights code?," Arthur interrupted Leon, turning to him. "Are they trainees?" He snapped at Leon, as Dominic and Robert looked at Arthur fully for the first time.

"Yes they started yesterday," Leon replied glancing at the boys.

"You aught to be ashamed of yourselves," he snapped taking a step towards them. "The knights code says to act with honor, nobility and respect for yourself and those around you. But do you think that tackling children and holding them against their will is the actions of someone wanting to become a knight?" They were about to replay but Arthur continued, "if I were Leon I would take away your knights privileges and make you work for your spots until you learned some humility."

"What do you know about the knights code, your just a man that just arrived in Camelot, its not like you grew up living it" Dominic snapped back.

Arthur moved, grabbing his shirt and hoisting him up by his clothes, getting in the boys face "you don't know anything boy. I am the knights code, I was born into it, raised with it and I have taught it to many knights for years. It's apart of who I am, I know it like the back of my hand so," Arthur threw the boy back away from him, "get out of my sight if you value your lives because if you ever harm my kids again I will not hesitate to give you a punishment where you will be begging me to kill you. Do we understand each other?"

"y-yes sir," they mumbled before running away back towards the village. Once they were gone Arthur felt the twins at his side clinging to his legs and looking up at him with wide eyes. Arthur then turned and bent down looking at them.

"What happened Amhar?" Arthur asked softly.

"W-we were talking and Anna said that she w-w-wants to be a knight like you one day and then the mean boys said that she couldn't because she was a girl. She then got mad saying she could and the boy made her prove it by giving her a sword and they started to f-f-fight. I tried to stop Anna from getting hurt but then the boy gave me a cut on my arm and Anna got mad and began to wrestle him. I tried to stop them but the other boy h-h-held me back and then you came..." Amhar said, bursting into tears.

Arthur frowned taking his son into his arms and pulled him close. The little boy wrapped his arms around his father, and buried his face into his chest. "There there, Amhar, it's ok. I'm here don't worry your safe," Arthur soothed, rubbing his back. He then looked at his daughter who was staring at her feet, with tears in her eyes. "Anna. Princess, come here," he said moving an arm to pull her into a hug.

"I-I-I am so sorry daddy," she whispered, clinging to him. Arthur sighed holding his child's closer to him. _We have not even been here for an hour and already com thing happened,_ Arthur thought, _what __have I gotten myself into._

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of this chapter? Was I too harsh on the kids? What's Arthur too harsh on the boys? I really hope this chapter satisfies you! Please read and review! I want to know your thoughts_**

**_love, Arthurlover7_**


	5. New Uncles

Once Anna calmed down she pulled out of her dads arms looking at him and her brother. "Daddy I really am sor..." She trailed off as she saw the Knights looking at her, with puzzled looks on their faces. Anna took a deep breath, standing strait and tall, taking her dress in her hands. "Good day knights, my name is Anna," she said curtsying like her mother taught her.

They stared at her for a moment before beginning to chuckle at how nobel she seemed, especially after the fight with the older knight. Yep, she is Arthur's daughter, they thought. The pride she had even after what happened she acted like it was no big thing. Anna frowned, "daddy why are they laughing at me? I don't deserve to be laughed at," she said stubbornly looking at Arthur. She then stomped her foot, all the noble manners gone, "Stop laughing at me," she moaned glaring up at the knights.

"Sorry sweet cheeks," Gwaine said trying to hold back his laughter before composing himself. "Hello your highness, I'm Gwaine at your service," he said kissing her hand.

"Thank you sir knight," she said smiling, "that's more like it." Anna smiled wider, she liked Gwaine and she knew that he would be a fun person to hang out with.

"Ok Anna thank you for the introduction," Arthur said standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up glaring at him and shrugged out of his hands, "dad stop."

"Are these yours and Guinevere's children Arthur?" Percival asked bending down and looking at Anna and Amhar close up. Amhar gave him a smile and moved over to Percival looking at him closer. "Hi I'm Percival," Percival said shaking his hand to the boy.

"My name is Amhar," the little boy said shaking Percival's hand. "nice to meet you too." Arthur smiled watching Amhars interactions with Percival. _Wow, Amhar has warmed up to Percival right away usually he is very shy but Percival has brought him out of his shell. I should have Amhar watch Percival more often, he could probably learn a few things from the knight. _Arthur then looked over at Anna, who was playing around and wrestling with Gwaine on the grass. _Better watch out for those two,_ Arthur thought knowing how much trouble both Anna and Gwaine could get into.

"Anna, Amhar" they both turned around at the sound of Arthur's voice and ran over to him. He then turned them around facing the 5 knights. "You have already met Uncle Percival and Uncle Gwaine, but now I want to introduce you to your Uncle Elyan, Uncle Leon and Uncle Lancelot" Arthur said pointing to each of the knights in turn.

"Uncle?" Lancelot asked.

"Never been an Uncle before but hey there is a first time for everything," Leon said smiling at the children. "Arthur they look so much like you and Gwen."

"Yeah, Amhar has his mothers gentle kindness and smarts. Anna as you just found out, loves trouble and has a fiery tempter but she can be very sweet when it comes to her family and the people she cares about. She is very outgoing but never expresses her feelings very much but Amhar is the most sensitive little boy I have ever met. They are so different from each other, its hard to believe they are twins," Arthur finished looking over at Anna who was listening to Gwaine telling her a story and then Amhar what was talking to Percival. "Leon, Lancelot, Elyan" Arthur said quietly, signaling the other knights to come with him. They nodded and began to walk a little ways from the group.

Amhar then lifted his head feeling something moving away, "Daddy," he called looking around for Arthur.

"It's alright Amhar, I'm right here. Just go and listen to Uncle Gwaine's story alright?" The little boy nodded, taking Percival's hand and led him over to where Anna and Gwaine where sitting. Percival then sat down crossing his legs on the grass as Amhar moved, sitting in the knights lap and then turned to listen to the rest of the story. Arthur threw the knights a grateful glance before turning to the other knights.

"So Arthur my sister is ill you say?" Elyan asked concerned.

Arthur nodded sadly, "yes she has been ill for about a week now. Do you guys remember the blizzard that came out of nowhere a week ago? Well Guinevere was outside with Amhar when the cold just came on them. Guinevere told Amhar to run as fast as he could home to get me but Amhar wouldn't leave her, so they were stuck outside almost all night. You could probably guess that I was frantic, so Anna and I searched and searched everywhere. We finally found them huddled among some bracken and bushes In the middle of the night. Amhar was ok because Guinevere wrapped him as warm as she could get him but she was almost frozen solid. I am sure you can all imagine the panicked state I was in. I then carried her home, with Anna and Amhar walking behind us, I brought her back, started the fire, bundled her in blankets. I then moved to the children who were almost just as cold as Guinevere and put them to bed. wrapping them up in blankets as well before going and laying with Guinevere for the night. When I woke up the next morning she was too warm and had a fever. For the next few days her temperature went up and down, she got sick almost every couple hours and she couldn't eat anything. I felt so helpless to see her suffer every day. It was last night that I realized she was dyeing and I would lose her soon if I did not get help. I then contacted Merlin and told him of Guinevere's situation asking for him to come look after her while I went to see my father and Gaius asking for their help. I then told Guinevere my plan and she wanted me to take the kids with her because she did not want them to watch her and have me gone. I agreed with some persuasion and now here we are," Arthur finished.

"Oh Arthur I'm so sorry, you should have come to us sooner," Leon said sadly.

"I'm sure Gaius would come if you asked him to," Lancelot said trying to make something positive of it.

"Arthur how could you leave my sister? She is pregnant and dyeing why would you leave her?" Elyan asked angrily, glaring at Arthur.

"Elyan I please do not remind me how hard my decisions was. But I had to think about Anna and Amhar, they couldn't lose a mother. I am hoping that they will win my father over and allow us to come home for good. If he allows this I am going to send you guys to get her in the morning. But now all I need for you to do is get me and the twins in my fathers chambers alone with him." Arthur replied.

"That won't be hard mate," Gwaine said as he and Percival walked over each carrying Anna and Amhar. "He never leaves his chambers unless its for a council meeting or other duties he has. The king is probably in his chambers now," Gwaine said, handing Anna to Arthur.

"Thanks Gwaine. Alright let's head up there, but I need you guys to stand guard so my father does not try anything," Arthur said looking at his daughter in his arms and then to Amhar, who was holding onto Percival.

"Are we going to meet grandpa Uther now?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Yes let's go and see grandpa Uther," Arthur said setting her down and took Anna's hand. Percival then set down Amhar, who ran over and took Arthur's other hand. Ok right lets go," Arthur said leading the group towards the castle.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES I HAVE LEFT BELOW.**

**Ok there are a few things I need to address here.**

**1.) A response to the Guest that left me reviews about my other stories: thank you for reading my stories but I am not sure which stories you want me to continue on. I finished the Dark Tower one, Queen of Hearts one and all the others are one shots. The only one that is continuing is the burning love bracelet story. I have not continued it yet because I am at a point where I do not know what to do next. I am sorry that its not finished yet but I am working on it now and it will be up today I can 100% guarantee that because I know what I need to write and have started it. Again I am really sorry for putting it off. And please tell me which stories you want me to continue besides that one please so I know what I need to work on.**

**2.) I hope Arthur's explanation for what happened to Guinevere is good enough for the viewers that were wondering that. I hope it makes sense because I am not sure about that part either. But I did not know what else to do and I made that sickness up. But Gaius will tell Arthur and he will find out more. I hope that's ok for you.**

**3.) ok now onto this. How did you like the chapter? Anna and Amhars reactions to the knights? Anna's introduction about herself? I tried to fill in requests in review's I have read in this chapter and I hope you are satisfied with it. I love reading your reviews and what you all have to say. So please let me know what you think of this chapter. Whats your favorite part of this chapter? Please let me know!**

**Love, Arthurlover7**


	6. A memory & New introductions

**Oh my gosh. I just watched season 4 episode 9 Lancelot De Luc and balled my eyes out. It is such a sad sad episode. I hate it, poor Arthur poor Guinevere. Ooo poor Arthur and Guinevere...**

**sorry I'm blabbing huh... enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Uther Pendragon stared outside the window thinking of Arthur, his one and only son and heir. _How could he have left with a serving girl? He gave up everything for her. _ Uther then thought about the memory 5 years when hen Arthur left the palace. That day haunted Uther forever.

**5 years ago...**

**It started in the courtyard. Arthur had just came back from saving the dragon and Uther rushed down to his son to make sure he was alright. What he did not expect was for someone else to be embracing his son. Uther stood in shock as Morgana's old handmaiden Gwen he thought it was, was hugging his son.**

**He heard her utter the words that confused him, "I thought I lost you," she mumbled hugging herself to him. What was even more confusing was when Arthur hugged her back, nuzzling his face into her neck.**

**"You could never lose me," Arthur said softly holding her closer. He then kissed her on the forehead, and looked into her eyes. He gazed at her with somthing that Uther had never seen Arthur have before, love and affection. **

**"E-erm," Uther cleared his throat, glaring at the young couple with his arms crossed. Arthur looked up to see his father staring at him and Guinevere. Uther could see Arthur tense up and tighten his grip on the young girl. "Arthur, I need to speak with you NOW," Uther said his angry tone of authority.**

**"Yes father," Arthur said, meeting his father's gaze. He then kissed Guinevere again on the cheek and followed his father into the throne room. Uther told Arthur to go in first, and before Uther went him he turned to the guard telling his to get the girl and throw her in the dungeons, saying he would deal with her later. The guard nodded and closed the door behind Uther.**

**Uther then walked into the room to see his son pacing with his hand over his face and looking distressed. "Arthur James Pendragon, what are you thinking? Kissing a serving girl like that?" Uther yelled causing his son to stop in place. "A serving girl? Really Arthur," Uther said again watching his son closely.**

**Uther could tell that Arthur was on the verge of anger, holding something back that he knew that his son wanted to say. "Spit it out," Uther snapped.**

**"Father...I...um" Arthur began, hesitating. He then took a deep breath, "Father, I love Guinevere. I always have, always will and there is nothing you can do to say that," Arthur said finally meeting his father's eyes.**

**Uther studied his son looking at him before it clicked in his mind "Of course, I should have seen it. Why did I not see it, she has enchanted you and ****then brought the dragon here to take her revenge of Camelot. She then ordered you to battle it, and you nearly escaped with your life. She shall be arrested imediately," Uther said about to leave the room.**

**He then felt his son grab his shoulder, "No father, don't Guinevere is not a sorcerer. She is the most kindest a sweetest girl you will ever meet. I am in love with her, genuinely in love with her, I'm not enchanted or under a spell," Arthur said quickly.**

**Uther sighed and removed his son's hand from his shoulder, "Arthur, stay here and I will handle this." He then began to walk towards the dungeons. "Did you take her to the dungeons?" Uther said, stopping to speak with the guard walking towards him. He nodded, and went on his way.**

**"No father," Uther turnd to see Arthur running after him. "Don't you touch her," Arthur said standing in front of him blocking his path. "If you do anything to harm her..."**

**Uther then turned to the guards, "Take the prince to his rooms and dont let him out until I take care of this," they nodded taking hold of Arthur's arms.**

**"What! No father, you can't do this. Father I will never forgive you if you do anything to her, never. No!" Arthur began struggling as the guards pulled him to his chambers and out of sight, his voice echoing through the halls.**

**Uther then arrived at the cells, to see the girl silently sobbing into her hands on the floor. "Get up girl," Uther snapped. She then lifted her head standing up and not meeting the kings eyes. "You must leave Camelot by morning or you will be burnt to the stake for controlling the dragon and attempting to attack Camelot. Do not make me regret letting you leave alive."**

**He then left the girl crying in the cell and never saw her again. But he also never saw his son again, finding out that Arthur left with her in the middle of the night. Uther was devastated at the loss of his son and for a year he looked and searched for Arthur but there was no trace of him, so Uther just gave up. And to this day it still puzzled Uther why Arthur left for that serving girl...**

* * *

...Creak, slam. Uther jumped at the sound of his door opening and closing. "Who's there? Because whoever you are, you should not be in the King's chambers...Arthur?" Uther turned around to see his son standing in the door way.

Arthur smiled slightly, seeing his father turn in his direction and uttering his name. "Hello father," Arthur said nodding to him.

"M-my son you have returned," Uther said shock in his voice as he rushed over to his son and embraced him into a big hug. "My son you have finally escaped the clutches of that witch. Oh I'm so happy your back," Uther said holding his son closer.

"Father," Arthur groaned, "Guinevere is not a witch and I was not under a spell. She and I love each other very much and are happily married."

Uther then pulled away, glaring at his son, "then why are you here if your are so happily married?" He said. Arthur flinched at the venom in his father's voice.

He then crossed his arms and began to pace the room. "Father please don't remind me how difficult my decision of leaving Guinevere was. I had to do it for the good of my family, they won't survive this next winter because of the living condition we have. That's why I've come back, to ask for your help to bring my family home. Guinevere is pregnant and very sick, and we are starving. So please father, I will get on my knees and beg if I have to," Arthur begged sitting on his knees.

Uther stared at his son, shocked to see him after 5 years. But he was even more stunned to see his son begging and pleading like this. He almost was swayed to allow his son to come home, he usually could never refuse Arthur anything but then he remembered that he left for 5 years without a word. "I'm sorry Arthur, but I can't allow that maid you seduced back into Camelot."

Arthur glared at his father expecting his reaction. _Alright fine, time to introduce you to your grandchildren father, _Arthur thought stepping closer to the door. "Father, I want to show you something," Arthur said changing his tone of voice into a softer tone. "You must promise not to do anything or cause any harm to them because if you do I will take them, leave and never return."

Uther puzzled as Arthur was still walking to the door. _Them? Who is them that Arthur is talking about, _Uther thought very confused at the entire situation of what was happening. He then took a step forward following his son, but hesitated when Arthur held up a hand to stop him.

Arthur then moved to open the door and two people walked into the room. Uther gaped at the two people, no...two kids that came into his chambers and they were no more then the age of 4 or 5 years old. The little girl was holding her Arthur's hand tightly standing close to his side and the little boy also had his other hand and was clinging to his leg as they made their way into the room. Arthur then took a deep breath, holding the children closer to him, "Father, meet your grandchildren Anna and Amhar Pendragon."

* * *

**so what do you think of this chapter? Are you all satisfied with how they ran away? I did not go into a lot of detail because it was Uther's perspective but I wanted to get the memory of why they left on my fiction. I hope you (my readers) are satisfied with this chapter :)**

**now... Do you like the cliff hanger? I thought that would be the best place to end it. What will Uther say? How will he react? Will Amhar and Anna win over Uther? What does Arthur have to say about it? All will be revealed in the next chapter :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love, Arthurlover7**


	7. Uther's plan & Arthur's rage

Arthur took another deep breath before saying to the kids, "Anna, Amhar this is your grandfather Uther Pendragon, the King of Camelot."

Uther gazed at the children in utter shock observing each one of them. The little boy, Amhar, looked nothing like Arthur except for the strait hair and well built body that Arthur had when he was that age. This little boy however had most of his mothers features of darker skin, golden brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The little girl Anna was the one that Uther's eyes never strayed from for too long. She was a spitting image of Igraine; she had long and curly dirty blonde hair, her skin was a tiny bit darker than Arthur's but not by much and her eyes were ocean blue just like Igraine and Arthur.

To Uther's suprise the Anna let go of Arthur's hand and stepped forward, standing straight and tall in front of Uther. She then grabbed her dress in both hands and curtsied, "Good day King Uther, my name is Anna Pendragon," she said proudly. Uther looked at her longingly, her voice sounded like an angel, so much like Igraine.

Arthur watched proudly as his daughter introduced herself to his father. She had been practicing her curtsy for the past few days wanting to get it just right for Uther. He then felt Amhar squeeze his leg tightly, glancing up at Uther and then to Arthur. Arthur stroked his head, hoping to give his son comfort before pushing him towards Uther. Amhar then walked slowly up next to Anna and then took a bow. "Hello King Uther, my name is Amhar Pendragon."

Arthur grew a wide smile seeing his children act so nobly in front of his father and grinned wider as Uther knelt down to the children's height to look at them closer. For the first time in Uther's life he was speechless and could not believe his eyes. What was more exiting for him was that there were now two more heirs to his throne at his fingertips. It would be so easy to keep them, take them to live here and raise them as his own. Little Anna would make a great Queen and Amhar could be the finest knight Albion has ever known aside from Arthur. Uther smirked and moved closer to them.

Amhar stepped back slightly as he saw his grandfather smirk before moving closer. Amhar grew worried because of how uncomfortable Uther made him feel. He took another step frightened of him. _I did not think he would be this scary. Why does he look like he is planning something, _Amhar thought retreating a little more.

Anna smiled at Uther and moved forward so that she was right in front of him. She then moved a hand up to touch his face, and stroked it softly. "Uther, can we stay here?," she asked meeting his eyes. Uther grinned again, putting his hand in her soft curls, "of course darling, _you _can stay here."

Arthur's head snapped up out of his daydream at his father's words, noticing Amhar retreating from Uther and Anna stroking his face as Uther put his hand on her head and caressed her like his new favorite crown jewel. Arthur then flew into action, grabbing Anna from his father and retreated towards the door with Amhar close behind. Arthur held Anna close to him as Amhar ran behind and clung to his leg.

"Stop your thinking right now father," Arthur said glaring at Uther holding Anna closer to him and pushing Amhar behind him a little more. "Stop father. I will leave with them right now and never return if that is your intention. If you are still thinking what I know your thinking father then stop now."

Again for the second time in his life Uther was speechless and puzzled at his son. _How did Arthur know I was planning to keep them here and raise them as my own So that I could have heirs of Camelot. It's not like he can't have more children... _Uther thought. "Father," Arthur snapped bringing Uther out of his thoughts.

"How could you possibly know what I was planning..." Uther said, annoyed that his son could just tell.

"Father you disgust me. I can't believe you would do that to your grandchildren, to me and to my wife. No wonder we left Camelot, your mind is too sick and full of anger and hatred at me. I can see how we always end up arguing because you are selfish and cruel, only taking things for yourself and what you want," Arthur yelled opening the door.

He then led Amhar outside of the room while still holding onto Anna. "Daddy why are you angry at grandpa?" Anna asked confused at what just happened. But Arthur ignored her question not having an answer and went to Percival and Gwaine who were waiting outside the door.

"Take them to Gaius or to the kitchens, my chambers anywhere but here," Arthur said handing Anna to Gwaine. He then bent down, picking up Amhar and handed him to Percival. "I need to speak to my father privately, they do not need to get in the middle of this." Arthur then bent down kissing Anna on the cheek and then Amhar before telling them that he would be right back. Gwaine and Percival nodded and took off down the corridor with Anna and Amhar. Arthur sighed with relief once they were out of sight.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER.**

**So... What did you think? Was Uther too cruel, not cruel enough or just right? What about Arthur knowing his father's plans before they could be taken into action? Anna and Amhar's interactions with Uther? Arthur being protective father and taking them out of the room? What will Arthur say to Uther?**

**Please read and review... I am feeling really good about this story and have a lot more chapters to post. But I think I need more reviews because that's what keeps me going. I would like at least 10 or more reviews on this chapter before I post another one and I know that there is at least 100 or more people that have read each chapter And I want more reviews please.**

**I promise to keep this fast posting up if you readers do your part of reviewing my chapter and give me more ideas. Thank you so much for reading and adding me to your following and favorites lists. And for those of you that review thank you for already doing so and I look forward to more input on the story from you!**

**Again ta ta for now and if you really want to read the next chapter then help by reviewing and you will get the next chapter sooner then you think.**

**Love Arthurlover7**


	8. Father and Son bonds

**I felt bad about asking for reviews in order to post the next chapter so I posted an extra long chapter for you guys Because you did review so quickly. apologize to the people I made review. So sorry, I hope you can forgive me by reading this amazing extra long chapter.**

**Love, Arthurlover7**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Once Arthur was sure that his kids were completely out of the corridor to his father's chambers Arthur moved back into the room with his arms crossed glaring at his father, who had moved to his desk. "Where are Anna and Amhar? Just took them out and into the corridor where there are guards at every corner? Very clever Arthur, but since when do you know anything about how to parent a child," Uther asked glancing up at his son.

"Don't you lecture me about my children," Arthur spat, "I have been doing it for 4 years now, which is longer then you ever parented me. And they are with the knights Gwaine and Percival. I trust them to keep Anna and Amhar safe...but I am not here to talk about them right now. Father... Why can't my family come home and live in Camelot? Are you ashamed to have a son that fell in love with a servant?"

Uther sighed heavily, "Arthur you know I could never be ashamed of you-"

"No, your too proud to admit that your son fell in love with someone other than a princess, who was under his station and you won't think that she is noble enough for your court. Your also mad because there was no alliance with my marriage, even though I have said a 1000 times I want to marry for love. Just admit it father," Arthur interrupted.

"Arthur she is a servant, a nobody that does not know a thing about nobility or what it means to be a lady, let alone a Queen," Uther protested.

"Psh," scoffed Arthur, annoyed now. "Father, did you not see my daughter? How formal and noble she was when talking to you? I did not teach her that, it was Guinevere. If that's not formal or noble enough for you then I'm wasting my time."

"No, my son. Don't leave," Uther said standing up as Arthur stuck a hand on the door. "Your my one and only son and heir, I can't lose you again."

Arthur turned around, "Alright father you won't need to lose me. Under three conditions, 1.) you allow my family back into Camelot and to live in the castle. 2.) You accept my marriage to Guinevere as legal and her as my future Queen, and my kids as legitimate heirs to the throne after Guinevere and I. 3.) you allow Guinevere and I to raise our kids how we see fit. Can you do that father? And remember me leaving is on you because you decide if you want my family in your life for not," Arthur said sternly meeting Uther's gaze.

Uther stared at his son thinking of his demands. If he allowed them to return that means that he is accepting his son eloped with a servant. He then thought about how polite and noble Anna acted, she looked like and talked like a real princess with grace and elegance.

"Ok then the twins and I will stay in my chambers tonight and I will send for some knights to get Guinevere in the morning. And don't worry father, we will join you for dinner in the great hall tonight," Arthur said interrupting his father's thoughts.

"What? Arthur, I never said..." Uther began looking at his son confused.

Arthur smiled, "I saw your face father, you love the twins, especially Anna. and because of your silence, it told me you were thinking about it and I knew you would make up your mind. Don't worry Father you will not regret this," Arthur said smugly nodding his head at Uther and leaving the room.

"I hope not," Uther mumbled to himself after Arthur left.

* * *

Amhar grew silent as Percival and Gwaine carried him and his sister down the hall. _Why would grandpa yell at daddy like that? Does he hate daddy? _Amhar thought the questions buzzing in his head. "Will daddy be ok, Uncle Percival? What did he not want me and Anna to hear?" he asked, glancing up at Percival.

"Um... I am sure he will be fine. Don't worry Amhar your dad and grandpa always argue a lot because they have different perspectives and views in life," Percival said hesitantly.

Amhar nodded, thinking of his father again and then if he would ever argue with his daddy like that. He flinched slightly, tensing up at the thought of arguing with his father and having his father hate him and kick him out of the house. _No, I will always love daddy, be nice to him and never argue with him because I want to stay with him forever...but what if he yells at me first? _Amhar thought, his imagination taking hold of his mind, seeing all the awful things that he and his father could argue about. _I wish daddy were here to hold me and tell me that he won't throw me out of the house._

"Mmm, what is that yummy smell Uncle Gwaine?" Anna said snapping Amhar out of his thoughts and smelled the air. It did smell good just like his sister said, something wonderful.

"That, sweetheart is cherry pie that the cook is making for desert tonight," Gwaine chuckled as Anna pulled away from him to get a big whiff of the wonderful cherry pie smell again.

Anna frowned staring up at Gwaine, confusion on her face. "You can make cherry pies? I thought there was only apple... Because last year daddy picked some apples from an apple tree and mummy made a pie. It did not last long because it was really small, but it was the best food I have ever tasted. And then we never had pie again," Anna said sadly.

Gwaine chuckled slightly again, "well sweetheart you can have as many pieces of cherry pie that you want after dinner. I am sure your dad will not mind."

"I want a piece too," Amhar said looking from Gwaine to Percival. "Can I have one too Uncle Percival?"

"One of what?" said a voice behind the knights, "one of what?" He asked again before turning on Gwaine. "What did you give them?" Amhar turned to see his father standing behind them a frown on his face glaring at Gwaine.

"Daddy!" Amhar said excitedly, reaching for him. Arthur then turned to his son and smiled, taking him from Percival. His son then hugged himself tightly to Arthur, burrowing his head into Arthur's neck.

"Whoa hey Amhar what's going on? Are you ok?" Arthur asked now concerned as his son held tighter onto him. Amhar shook his head slightly thinking of how angry his father seemed at grandpa and how angry grandpa seemed to his father. Arthur rubbed his back soothingly, "it's ok you are fine my boy, just fine. How about we go back to my chambers for a nap ok?" Amhar nodded feeling better that his father was here. "Gwaine, do you want me to take Anna?" Arthur asked.

"I want to stay with Uncle Gwaine, can I please daddy!" Anna asked before Gwaine could say anything.

"Fine with me," Gwaine said smugly, "I can show Anna the tavern, I was planning on going there anyway-"

"No! Absolutely not Gwaine," interrupted Arthur glaring at the knight.

"All right all right, I was just joking mate. I will take her to the village and i. the streets meeting the people maybe take her to see Gwen's old home." Gwaine said laughing.

"You better not be joking," Arthur said sternly. "Anna you have fun ok. And Gwaine make sure you stay close to the castle and don't leave her alone, I still don't trust my father," Arthur said frowning as Amhar tensed up at the mention of his father. "have fun princess, listen to Gwaine and do what he asks you. Gwaine have her in my chambers by supper time," Arthur said kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye daddy see you later. Love you," Anna said waving to Amhar and Arthur as Gwaine carried her down the hall and out of sight.

"Percival can you please have Elyan, Lancelot and Leon keep an eye on them please," Arthur said, turning to the knight.

"Of course sire," Percival said bowing to Arthur and then followed Gwaine down the hall. Arthur sighed and began to walk back to his chambers with Amhar still clinging to his neck. Amhar relaxed slightly as Arthur entered his old chambers.

"Would you like to go lay down?" Arthur asked softly, walking towards the bed. Amhar shook his head again and held onto Arthur tighter. Arthur frowned, "What is it Amhar? Why are you so sad and tense all of a sudden?" Arthur asked confused sitting on the bed with Amhar in his lap.

Amhar let out a sob and looked his tear filled eyes at his father, "daddy you... You are not going to hate me like grandpa hates you right? You won't kick me out of the house right?" He asked lowering his head.

"Amhar son, what are you talking about? Why would I throw you out of the house? Why would you think that I could ever hate you?". Arthur said, reaching up to wipe his son's tears. "Amhar what on earth gave you that idea?"

"G-grandpa was yelling at you and he was mad at you. And you said that you argue all the time and that grandpa hated you and made you leave your home. I don't want to leave you daddy, or have an argument with you." At this Amhar burst into more tears again.

"Amhar there is no need to cry, don't cry. It's ok, that's just how your grandpa is. He is always cranky and yells a lot. I ran away be cause I was mad at him, but that does not mean he does not love me or I him," Arthur said trying to sooth his shaken son, but Amhar did not look convinced.

"Amhar, look at me, have I ever yelled at you before?" Arthur asked lifting his sons chin to meet his eyes.

The little boy thought for a moment, and then shook his head no. "but daddy what if you do yell at me? Does that mean you hate me?"

Arthur chuckled "No Amhar I could never hate you, I will always love you no matter what. I need you to know that ok?" Amhar nodded again. "Good, then the only reason I would ever yell at you is because I was angry and scared that something would happen to you. Does that make sense?" Arthur asked seriously.

Amhar nodded again letting a huge sigh of relief and jumped up into his father's arms snuggling against his chest. "Thank you daddy, I am so glad you don't hate me. I love you so much."

Smiling Arthur held his son closer, "Don't worry my little Amhar I will always be here for you and accept any decision you make. I love you my son, always have and always will." Amhar nodded rubbing his eyes and moved over on the blankets snuggling up against his fathers legs. Arthur began to stroke his hair and soon the little boy was fast asleep on his lap.

* * *

**How do you think of this crazy chapter? Utter and Arthur? Amhar and Arthur? Father son moments for both? I hope you like it and don't worry, next chapter will be Anna's adventures in the village ;) I hope you liked the father son moment between Amhar and Arthur.**

**And now I have to apologize... I should not make you my readers review my chapters for a new post. I want you to review because you want to, not because you have to. And I am sorry, I will never do that again. I should just be thankful that your reading my stories at all.**

**so thank you so much for reading this fanfiction. It means a lot to me because after all the time I put into writing I am glad that you are reading this. So thank you for whoever read my fiction.**

**and for those of you that review I really appreciate that too! I look forward to my next chapter and giving you more to read of this fiction. I am so glad your following, reading and favoriting my fiction. And I do appreciate reviews from those of you that do review because it fuels me and keeps me going.**

**Thanks so much,**

**Love, Arthurlover7!**


	9. A New Friendship and Bravery

Anna's eyes widened in amazement when Gwaine carried her out of the castle and into the village. "Welcome to the lower town of Camelot princess," Gwaine said as he set Anna down on the ground and took her hand leading her through the streets and houses.

Anna grinned looking at all the venders, traders, people and the houses. "Wow Uncle Gwaine, this is so much bigger than back at home," she said still looking around at everything that was in sight.

"Ah-ha ha I'm the greatest warrior Prince Arthur, defender of Camelot and I will slay you dragon beast," Anna turned to see two boys around her age playing with toy sticks.

"I'm not a beast I'm the great and powerful knight sir Percival who can knock you out in one blow," said the older of the two.

The younger boy who was playing Arthur pulled his toy sword at his brother, "yes but the great warrior can never be defeated because I have his trusty sword Exclbree."

Anna frowned, her dads sword was called Excalibur not Exclbree. "Um...excuse me," Anna said interrupting the boys. She blushed slightly when the younger boys brown eyes met her blue ones. "I think the swords name is Excalibur not Exclbree." They stared at her, wondering why on earth this little girl would care about a swords name.

"What's it to you, it's only sword name" said the older boy walking towards Anna.

"Leave her alone Boris," said the younger brother running in front of his brother, "she just asked a question," he said glancing at Anna smiling.

Anna smiled back before looking at the Boris and crossed her arms, "and for your information that swords name is very important, it has been through many battles with my father. It should earn respect just like he gets, the sword has saved his life many times and has helped him win victories against our enemies. So again I hope you call it Excalibur instead of that silly made up name of Exclbree."

"Did you say father? Like...prince Arthur is your dad..." Boris asked puzzled.

"Yes, Arthur Pendragon is my father. And I'm Anna Pendragon, nice to meet you," she said curtsying to the little boy standing in front of her.

He turned around, grabbing her hand and kissed it before saying, "Nice to meet you my Lady, my name is Llachu and this is my brother Boris."

"Oh and this is my Uncle Gwaine," Anna said turning towards Gwaine who was leaning against a tree watching the children's exchange, chuckling to himself. Young love, Gwaine thought watching Anna and Llachu._  
_

"Gwaine? As in the Gwaine? One of Arthur's most strongest knights Gwaine?" Boris said gaping at Gwaine. "Nice to meet you Gwaine what's it like being a knight of Camelot?" Boris asked rushing up and looking up at him.

As Gwaine began to explain to the young boy, Llachu grabbed Anna's hand, "come on I want to show you something," he said excitedly pulling her forward. Anna looked back to see Gwaine in conversation with Boris, "Ok let's go," Anna said running beside him.

He then took her to a little house next to the forest and began to lead her thorough the forest a little ways to see a fortress made of wood and trees. "Wow," Anna said admiring the little house. "That's so cool, can we go inside?"

"Yeah come on," Llachu said opening the door. Anna gasped as she saw the inside, there was a bunch of toy swords, a flag and a small table with two chairs. "It's not much but it's where me and Boris play and have adventures. Do you think that even though we are commoners, the king will allow us too train as knights?," Llachu asked looking at his sword.

Anna frowned, "I..I don't know Llachu. I am sure my dad would let you try out, I can talk to him for you," Anna said setting her arm on his shoulder.

"Thank you Anna," Llachu said pulling her into a hug. "Your such a nice princess," he said holding her closer in his embrace.

"I should probably go," Anna said looking back to the village, "Uncle Gwaine is probably worried."

"Ok, come visit me anytime you want," Llachu said meeting her eyes.

"And you me. Thanks for becoming my first friend in Camelot Llachu, I promise I will come back soon," Anna said, kissing his cheek. She then blushed, before heading back into the village, leaving a breathless Llachu behind thinking about when he would meet his new best friend again.

* * *

As Anna made her way back to through the streets her mind was filled with Llachu. His brown eyes, dusty brown hair, and his beautiful face. She sighed happily as she made her way back to Gwaine.

"Ist an apple? i onwly want one" Anna turned to see a little girl around 3 years old crying as a palace guard held her arm, and was holding an apple in the other one.

"There is punishment for those who steal," he grumbled and began to walk her up to the stocks. Anna fumed knowing she had to do something, she ran up and gave the guard a hard kick in the leg. "Ow!" He yelped releasing the little girl who ran next to Anna.

"Leave her alone," Anna yelled, "she didn't do anything wrong. All she wanted was a small bite to eat."

The guard turned to see Anna glaring at him standing in front of the girl. "You will pay for that," he said towering over the two girls. Anna backed up before thinking quickly on her feet. She reached up grabbing the apple and the little girls hand before taking off running from him. "Stop thief," the guard yelled as there mover guards began to run after them.

A little ways from the palace guards Anna stopped suddenly shoving the little girl into a hiding place and gave her the apple. "Here," Anna said quickly, "be careful and stay out of sight I will lead them away."

The little girl stood up giving Anna a small hug, "tank ou," she said happily. Anna hugged her back feeling very proud of herself for doing the right thing.

"Ok be careful," Anna said as she heard the sound of footsteps coming behind her. Once she made sure the girl was hidden Anna jumped out to see the guards walking towards her. "come and get me," Anna said running again in the opposite direction.

"After her," they yelled as Anna ran through the streets hoping to find Uncle Gwaine or any of her new Uncles somewhere. Anna began to panic as she saw people walking though the streets, shopping or heading home to the houses that were behind the market, but was unable to find a familiar face. "There she is," Anna whipped around to see them still running after her, so Anna bolted forward to the castle.

After running for a moment she turned to see a big bulky guard right on her tail. She gave a squeak of alarm as he grabbed her hand, wrenching her backward to face him. "Where do you think you are going missy?"

* * *

**So what do you think? Llachu and Anna's start of a cute relationship? Anna saving the little girl from the guard and now finding trouble again. Let me know what you think? **

**Anna protecting Excaliburs name? I am not sure why I thought that would be important but I wanted Anna got find some way to interact with other children and that's the only thing I could think of...**

**what do you think will happen to Anna? Will she be saved? What is the guard going to do? You will find out soon ;)**

**enjoy, read and please review!**

** LOVE, Arthurlover7! **


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

_**Hey, Arthurlover7 here,**_

_**I just wanted to address some things to my readers based on a horrible review that was given to me on chapter 8 of this fiction...**_

_**1.) I know this is an Arwen fiction but right now Guinevere is somewhere else and can't exactly do much because of her condition. I promise you I have not forgotten her and she will be there but I am simply just exploring Arthur and the kids in Camelot.**_

_**2.) I am only 17 years old... So I am not the best writer, but that does not mean that I have a bad storyline or writing skills. If you do not like my writing then please stop reading my fictions and don't come back Because there is plenty of people who actually do enjoy my writing.**_

_**3.) I am sorry I have disappointed any of you readers or viewers. I try my best to let my imagination run free and put on a good story for you guys so please take into consideration that writing fictions take a lot of time, energy and work. I have so many wonderful ideas that I want to share with you so please if your disappointed STOP READING instead of continuing and not liking the outcome.**_

_**4.) I did apologize about giving a review limit to the next update in my story right? Well again I am sorry and will never do that again. I want you to review because you want to not because you have to and I will continue posting no matter how many reviews I get.**_

_**5.) personal message to THE TRUTH: Yes I know I forced you to but I apologized and felt bad about doing that, again I'm sorry. I'm only 17 years old but I think that "seems like a child has written it" is a little extreme. Many people love my stories and if you don't then do not read. I have not forgotten Guinevere and I know it's an Arwen fiction but the genre is family and friendship not romance. So I a sorry if you were expecting something else. And it really hurts my feelings when you call my storyline "poorly written" so please stay away from me and my fictions because I put a lot of time and energy into it for people to enjoy. thank you.**_

_**5.) Sorry if you are thinking this is an update. But there will be one soon for those of you that LIKE and ENJOY my fanfictions. It will be up today, and again to readers and viewers who have favorited, followed, reviewed and read my story THANK YOU! Your support has gotten me where I am in my writing today and I want to thank you for that!**_

_**Love, Arthurlover7**_


	11. Arthur to the rescue

**This is the same chapter as chapter 10 but I changed the ending so I am posting it again so everyone gets to read it. I hope this satisfies you!**

**Love Arthurlover7**

* * *

Knock knock knock. Arthur awoke with a start where he had dozed off next to Amhar on the bed. He felt Amhar squirm around at the sound of the noise, but stayed asleep. Arthur chuckled slightly as he moved his son under the blankets, tucking him in and kissed him on the forehead before heading towards the door. _Hopefully that's Gwaine returning Anna, _Arthur thought opening the door.

"Arthur, come quick," Percival said as soon as Arthur opened the door. "It's Anna she can't be found anywhere and-" Percival barely finished as Arthur moved past him and bolted down the hall.

"Stay with Amhar," Arthur yelled over his shoulder, making his way to the stairs and outside. He then ran to the lower town, scanning the streets for his daughter and Gwaine. The people gasped as Arthur stood there in the middle of the town, but he did not pay them any heed only searching for his daughter.

Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red and gold going the opposite direction towards the palace. Arthur turned to see four castle guards chasing his daughter and grew panicked, braking into a run as Anna gave a scream of terror when one of the guards caught her in the arm pulling her backwards to face him.

* * *

"Your not going anywhere missy," the guard snapped holding Anna's arm in his grip.

Anna began to panic even more as the guard tightened his iron grip on her arm. "Let me go," she screamed, stomping on his foot.

"Ow, you little brat," the guard said in pain grabbing her hair and gave it a tug causing Anna to turn around and face him. "Do you know what happens when you mess with the royal guard and steal, little girl," he yelled into her face. Anna flinched holding back tears, feeling terrified then she had ever been in her life. "They get a big punishment for a week, so it's off to the cells for you."

"No you- you can't put me in the cells because daddy would kill you. And only mummy is aloud to give punishment's to me because she is the boss of me but you are not so your not allowed to hurt, ow," Anna yelped as the guard smacked her in the mouth.

"Don't you back talk me girl, it's not like your daddy could-"

"Get your hands off my daughter," Arthur said sternly, running up behind them and pointing his sword into the palace guards back. "Now or I will run you through," Arthur barked pushing on his back with the sword. The guard let out a startled gasp releasing Anna.

"D-daddy," Anna called running around the guard to Arthurs side. At the call of his name, Arthur bent down as Anna rushed into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Arthur then picked her up, cradling her to his chest with one arm and still pointing his sword at the guard with the other.

"Stay away from her, do you understand?," Arthur said angrily as the guard turned to face him.

"Y-yes Sire, I apologize if I caused her harm but she was stealing and fighting a royal guard," he said trailing off at Arthur's glare.

"Oh I'm sorry, then go right on ahead and put a little girl the into the cells," Arthur said sarcastically. "Get out of my sight, all of you," Arthur yelled at the guards, all his sarcasm gone. "Oh and I suggest keeping your anger to your self in the future, no matter who it is your not allowed to treat kids or anyone like that, got it?" He nodded quickly, turning around and running away, leaving Arthur with a trembling Anna in the middle of the marketplace.

"Anna, Anna, Anna where are you? Oh Arthur's going to kill me, Anna," Arthur looked up to see Gwaine walking towards them with Lancelot Elyan and Leon. Gwaine had been calling his name when he caught sight of her and Arthur together on the road. "Oh o," Gwaine mumbled, cursing himself as he walked to Arthur and Anna.

"What happened Gwaine?" Arthur fumed glaring at the knight.

"Er... We met these little boys in town,and they were playing, Anna talked with them, one of the boys began to talk to me and Anna disappeared with the other boy. She ran off with him or he took her somewhere I think," Gwaine said hesitantly.

"Where is this boy? I'm going to-"

"NO daddy!," a voice said, interrupting Arthur. Arthur looked down to see Anna's teary eyes staring up at him wide eyed. "no," she said again, "I will not let you do anything to him, he is my friend. If anything blame me, I wanted to spend time with him so don't blame him. And the little girl was starving, I could not let her starve. And please don't blame Uncle Gwaine either please-daddy," Anna faltered in her words bursting into tears all over again.

Arthur sighed holing her closer to him, "its alright princess, it's ok. I won't I promise," Arthur said trying to calm his daughter back down. "You guys can go," Arthur said dismissing the knights, "I will see you lot at dinner but right now..." they nodded in understanding, before Arthur could say more. Arthur then tightened his grip on Anna and made his way back to the palace and into his chambers.

He slowly entered his chambers to see Percival sitting on a chair next to the bed as Amhar slept on. "Thank you for staying with him Percival, but you may go now," Arthur said gratefully nodding his head to the knight. Percival nodded back, standing up and walked out of the room.

Once he was gone, Arthur paced the room, still holding Anna who was close to the verge of sleep. When she finally was unconscious on his shoulder, Arthur moved Anna to the bed next to Amhar. He then tucked both of them in, kissing them both on the cheek before heading over to his desk, which still had paperwork on it from the last time he was here. Arthur then lowered his head into his hands sinking into the chair and thinking about Guinevere, wondering if she was alright and if he would ever see her again.

* * *

Back at Guinevere's house:

"Oh come on Gwen don't give up on me now," Merlin mumbled to himself as she drifted back into unconsciousness. Merlin dipped the cloth into the water again, splashing it onto her head, trying to bring down her new fever.

All afternoon since Arthur left her fever had gone up and down almost 10 times in the past two hours and here Merlin was again cooling her down. Many times he thought of using magic to cure her but he could not risk harming the baby. The skills needed were from Gaius back in Camelot and Merlin knew it could be only a matter of time before Guinevere would break out and cause herself to have the baby early.

"Oh Gwen, not now," Merlin whispered as she began to squirm. She still had at least another month or two before her baby's should be born but with her sickness it may cause her to have it early if she... Merlin grimaced at the thought. "Oh Arthur please come back to get us soon," Merlin said to himself wiping the cloth on her forehead again.

* * *

"Oh Guinevere," Arthur mumbled, burrowing his face in his hands. "I need you, I almost lost Anna today Amhar is doubting me and i don't know what to do. I need your guidance and your help, I'm a mess without you and..." Arthur snapped his head up an idea forming in his mind.

Arthur quickly ran to the door, "Get me sirs Percival, Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, and Gwaine, tell them to come to my chambers immediately," Arthur said to the guard outside his door. "Now," Arthur snapped as the guard turned on his heel down the hall.

About 15 minutes later the knights knocked onto the door, "Arthur you called for us Sire," Leon asked. Nodding Arthur ushered them inside the room and around his desk where a map lay on the table.

"I'm sending you on a special mission, I want you to go and bring Guinevere back home. I will give you a route and I want you guys to leave as soon as this meeting is over and be back before sunset, it takes about two hours on fast horseback and about three to return. I want her back home and this is where she needs to be. Can you handle it?" Arthur asked looking from one knight to another.

"Finally some action around here, I'm in," Gwaine said excitedly.

"Count us in to Sire," Leon said nodding in agreement with Lancelot and Percival.

"I would do anything for my sister," Elyan said nodding.

"Good, so our home is here and here is the route," Arthur said pointing out their cottage and drawing up a route on the map before handing it to Leon.

As the knights were on there way out Arthur stopped them again, "Oh if any harm comes to Guinevere or my unborn child I will have your heads and make training a living hell understand?" Arthur asked seriously. They all nodded quickly, knowing just how bad Arthur's temper could get when it came to Guinevere. "So we are clear," Arthur said smiling and then dismissed them.

Once they were gone Arthur turned back to Anna and Amhar who were asleep on the bed. Suddenly Anna began to whimper and call her mothers name in her sleep, Arthur rushed over and stroked her forehead, something he had seen Guinevere do when the children had night terrors. "It's alright Anna, mummy will be here soon. I promise don't worry your safe, shh," Arthur soothed as the little girl settled back down into unconsciousness.

Now that she was settled Arthur thought about moving to sleep with his children but his mind was too occupied with Guinevere. Would he ever see her again? How was she holding up? Is the baby ok? Is Merlin taking care of her well? He then moved to the window watching the knights prepare to go and get his beloved wife. As they rode out Lancelot turned and waved to him before continuing on after the others. "Be careful and bring her back safe," Arthur whispered as they rode out of site.

* * *

**I decided to change the ending of this chapter because a lot of reviews told me that it was rushed and there was not enough about Arthur thinking of Guinevere. But I should say that even though I don't write about it he is always thinking of her. But having to watch and take care of young twins can be hard on Arthur so please don't be judgmental about the lack of Arwen please. This is only the beginning and there is a lot more to write in this fiction. I know it's slow going but please be patient. Anyways I hope you like this version better.**

**So what do you think, Anna and the guard, Arthur and the guard, the knights and Arthur (I did not want him to be mad at Gwaine even though I know he deserved more then that but...), Arthur's feelings at the end?**

**Yes I can finally say what do you think about how Guinevere and Merlin are doing? I hope I satisfied you (my readers) in giving you a moment of Merlin tending to Guinevere there will not be a full chapter on them but there will be snippets until the knights go get her and bring her back to Camelot.**

**next chapter Morgana! I know it's time for her to come in the story because it has been missing her, so she is in the next chapter!**

**please read and review!**

**Love, Arthurlover7**


	12. A Suprise and A Return

**So sorry I have not updated for a while I have been out of town, busy and also unable to have computer access for at least a week so sorry. But because I appreciate and love my readers I'm going to give you the longest chapter on this story to date. It has Morgana, and the knights rescue of Guinevere. And a little surprise...**

* * *

Knock, knock. "Come in," Uther called to the door, his eyes still on the work at his desk.

"Father I'm back," Morgana said, entering the doorway. Uther looked up smiling at Morgana and ran over, pulling her into a hug.

"Morgana! Oh I have missed you. How was your girls weekend? Oh I'm so happy that my family has returned safe and sound," Uther said squeezing Morgana into his embrace.

"Family...huh! Is Arthur back?," Morgana asked exitedly. "Oh this is wonderful! When did-"

"Arthur! My love is back," said a hyper shrill voice behind Morgana. Uther and Morgana turned around to see the Lady Vivian enter the room. "Hello my Lord, where is my love?," Vivian asked giggling with exitment and began thinking of Arthur some more.

"Morgana..." Uther groaned staring at his favorite daughter. "Why is the Lady Vivian here?"

"Uh, father I invited her over. Girls weekend did not last long enough and Vivian's father had matters of state to deal with so I asked her if she wanted to come here for more girl time. But I had no idea Arthur and Guinevere would be back" Morgana said looking over at Vivian.

"Morgana, um... there is somthing you need to know" Uther said hesitantly not knowing where to begin. "It concerns your ser-Guinevere and Arthur-"

"Arthur! Athur where are you I promise to find you. Morgana lets go and find Arthur," Vivian interrupted moving over and dragging Morgana out of the Kings chambers and down the hall to the prince's chambers.

"Father, what do I need to know? Are Guinevere and Arthur ok?," Morgana asked as Vivian dragged her away and up towards the Prince's chambers.

Uther chuckled, laughing to himself, "Dont worry Morgana. You will see for yourself," he said laughing even more as the two Ladies made their way out of the room with Uther watching them go.

As Vivian lead the way to Arthur's chambers Morgana's mind puzzled, what did Uther want to tell her? What did she need to know?

"Arthur! Arthur," Vivian called heading to his chambers. When she reached the door she began to knock on his door very fast and very loudly, "Arthur," she yelled again.

"I'm coming," Arthur's voice whispered softly from behind the door. "Be quiet and stop yelling," he whispered again. Morgana frowned, why does Vivian have to be quiet?

The door then clicked revealing Arthur in a red tunic and black breeches. "ARTHUR! Arthur my love, I missed you," Vivian said happily, jumping into his arms. She then moved her lips on top of his as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding herself closer to him and leaning into the kiss. Arthur froze and began to push Vivian away but she held on tighter.

Morgana moved to help Arthur pull away Vivian, but before she could do anything a voice made her freeze. "Hey you stay away from my daddy."

* * *

Anna jumped awake to see her brother sitting up in bed staring at the door, "what is it Amhar," Anna asked curiously as she saw Arthur walk to the door.

"No idea," Amhar replied, jumping out of bed and headed to the door to find out. Anna quickly followed him, jumping out of bed and to the door.

"ARTHUR! Arthur, my love I missed you," a shrill hyper voice said. Anna exchanged glances with her brother before seeing a blonde haired woman throw herself at their dad and began to kiss him.

Anna could tell that Arthur did not want to be kissed by this strange woman so she stepped forward taking a deep breath and said, "hey you stay away from my daddy." Anna then ran up in-between her dad and the woman and began to push the woman away from her dad.

"Yeah leave daddy alone," Amhar yelled running up, helping his sister push the woman away. Together with Arthur's help, the two of them managed to get her away from their father. Once she was a couple feet away from Arthur, Anna and Amhar turned around and began pushing their father away from the door and further into the room, standing in front of him and holding onto his legs tightly. "Stay away from my dad," Amhar yelled again glaring up at the woman.

"Only mommy is allowed to kiss daddy," Anna pipped up holding her dad tighter and glaring up at the woman as well.

* * *

Morgana gaped at the two young children standing in front of Arthur. They managed to bring the Lady Vivian from Arthur? Wait...did they say daddy?

"Morgana, Vivian, it's nice to see you," Arthur said a little frazzled. "Let me introduce you to my children, Anna and Amhar Pendragon. Anna, Amhar, this is the Lady Vivian and your Auntie Morgana," Arthur said, pointing to each of the ladies in turn.

Anna looked up smiling at Morgana, "Auntie Morgana," she yelled, her anger going away as she saw her new Auntie she was looking forward to seeing. Anna then let go of Arthur running up to Morgana and wrapping her arms around Morgana's waist hugging her closer. "I was so exited to meet you," she said happily while still keeping an eye on Vivian.

"Arthur my love how on earth do you have children? Your not even married, what happened to you?" Vivian whined, glaring at Amhar standing protectively in front of his father.

"Huh! Is Guinevere the mother?," Morgana asked happily bouncing up and down realizing what was happening. "Oh Arthur I can't believe you and Gwen had children together. Awe Amhar looks like his mother with your knights body and Anna looks so much like Igraine with her moms curls. How sweet," Morgana said hugging Anna to her and being exited at the thought of her best friend and brother together.

"Guinevere? You mean that serving girl that served me when I was here last all those years ago?," Vivian asked confused. "But Arthur my love how is that? You don't belong with someone like her, you belong with me."

"I'm sorry you don't have a liking for the woman I'm in love with Vivian," Arthur said bitterly, "But I am married and-"

"Married? Your married Arthur? You married my best friend without inviting me?," Morgana interrupted with a pout. "Arthur I was so looking forward to helping you with your wedding. How could you?"

"Morgana calm down there will be an official wedding and you can decorate all you want alright? But we can't have it until Guinevere. . ." Arthur trailed off looking to the floor remembering why he was really here in Camelot.

"It's ok daddy. Mommy will be home soon and Gaius will help her feel better," Amhar said, hugging Arthur's legs and taking his hand squeezing it comfortingly.

Morgana frowned wondering why Amhar needed to comfort his dad. "Arthur what happened? Where is Gwen?" she asked, noticing the sadness in her brothers eyes.

Arthur sighed sinking to the ground, pulling Amhar into his lap and cuddled him close. "Morgana, Guinevere is. . .she's very. . .sick and pregnant. The knights are fetching her and they should be in Camelot soon. I only hope that they get back in time for Gaius to. . .save her," Arthur said, leaning his head on top of Amhars.

Morgana then looked down seeing Anna with tears in her eyes and was silently sobbing into Morgana's dress. "Oh sweety," Morgana said as she began to stroke Anna's hair and then turned in Arthur's direction. "Arthur, Guinevere can't. . .she can't. . .she is my best friend, I. . ." Morgana felt herself at a loss for words as she then picked Anna up and hugged the girl close. "I am so sorry," she said thinking of her best friend since she was a child and hoped that she would arrive to Camelot safely.

* * *

Aahhhh! Merlin awoke with a jolt, hearing Guinevere's screams of pain yet again. He sighed, moving the cloth on her forehead as he gave another yawn. For the past two nights in a row Merlin had gotten barely any sleep because Gaius had kept him up learning more spells and training for his magic. And now the young warlock was tired more then ever and it was not even night time yet. But I promised Arthur I would watch Guinevere, he thought, but I hope he sends the knights soon.

"Come on Gwen hold on, you'll be alright," Merlin soothed, attempting to calm her back down. After a couple minutes Merlin finally got her to settle down and in a soft slumber. Once Merlin was sure that she was sleeping soundly, he stood up and walked outside deciding to stretch his legs from sitting all afternoon.

"Neigh!" Merlin jumped, hearing horses in the distance. He looked up seeing two horses pulling a carriage while three other horses and their riders rode alongside it. Merlin squinted and sighed with relief as he recognized the familiar faces of the knights of Camelot coming into view. Merlin waved to them as they pulled up to the house. "Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, it's about time you showed up," Merlin said as they dismounted and made their way over to him.

"We'll we came as soon as Anna had her little mishap in the village and Arthur freaked sending us so that he would not have to worry about Gwen anymore," Gwaine said patting Merlin on the back.

"What happened now?" Merlin asked, knowing that Anna could get into more trouble in one day then Amhar got in a week.

"Oh nothing much, just ran off with a little boy her age, stole an apple for a hungry little girl, got in a fight with the guards, the usual pendragon mischief," Leon replied with a grin.

"Merlin, where is Gwen?" Elyan asked looking around.

"She is inside and I finally got her to sleep. But try not to wake her, she's having a hard time with her rising and lowering temperatures of hot and cold all day long," Merlin said sadly, leading them into the house.

They entered the cottage to find Guinevere dosing softly, while occasionally crying out in her sleep. "Wow she looks awful, Arthur was not exaggerating," Percival said looking closer to her.

"We need to get her back to Camelot. We can't afford to waste time" Elyan said quickly sitting at the end of the bed.

"Elyan you have no idea how long it took for me to get her to sleep," Merlin complained thinking of the long hours previously. "And she is pregnant and cranky when you wake her."

"She is ill Merlin I don't care that she is cranky or pregnant she is my sister. We have to make her better," Elyan argued.

"But you have not been dealing with her for hours-"

"Merlin Elyan shut it, this arguing is not good for anything. Now Merlin you can stay out of the way and get the horses ready so you don't have to deal with Gwen. Gwaine and Leon will get the door of the cottage and make sure the path is clear to the carriage, Percival and Elyan will bring Gwen to the carriage and I will go inside the carriage and help Gwen get settled and then we will ride slowly back to Camelot. Ok," Lancelot said shouting orders to the knights. They nodded in agreement, as Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine and Merlin headed out the door.

"Gwen, Gwen sweetheart can you wake up?" Elyan asked, sticking a hand on her cheek.

"Mmm, Elyan? Percival?" she groaned opening her eyes to see them sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Hey Gwen, can you sit up?," Percival asked grabbing her hand and moving his other behind her back. She nodded, grabbing Elyans hand as well and together with the knights support she was able to get into a sitting position and swung her legs down on the floor. She then slowly moved her hands around Percival's neck and then Elyan's as the two knights lifted her up and into the air between them. Once she was secure they slowly lead her outside and to the carriage.

Guinevere's head spun as they slowly lifted her into the carriage. She sighed with relief as the knights eased her onto the blankets and furs inside it. "We will now make our way to Camelot my Lady," Lancelot said stepping out of the carriage.

She nodded as her eyes drooped with tiredness. "Don't worry Gwen, you will see Arthur real soon. Only a couple hours," Lancelot said placing a blanket over her. Guinevere nodded drifting off into consciousness as Lancelot closed the door to the carriage. The last thought she had was of her husband and children as the carriage began to make its way to Camelot.

* * *

**Do you like the surprise in the beginning? The Lady Vivian now in the mix? That cant be good can it? You will have to find out...**

**do you like Morgana? She is not the evil Morgana but the nice Morgana we all used to know. I don't like her evil.**

**what about Anna and Amhar's reactions to Vivian? They are very protective of their daddy!**

**The Knights finally taking Guinevere home to Camelot? I hope a lot of you readers are happy about that.**

**I hope you liked it! And don't worry I promise you will get Arwen for the next chapter. There will be Arwen! I look forward your reviews And telling me what you think about this chapter! The next update will be sooner!**

**thanks for following, reading, favoriting and reviewing! I love you all!**

**Love, Arthurlover7**


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE FOR ALL READERS

**Hello Readers,**

**I have to apologize because I have not updated this story FOREVER. So I am sorry...**

**I know it has been forever and I hope you can all forgive me for not publishing this more sooner. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be up soon :)**

**And there is somthing that I need to explain to all of you readers. The way I write stories or should you say is that my method for writting stories is in the moment. I think of an amazing idea and then write whats in my head and publish it...the only trouble with that is I just have a hard time with modivation and figuring out whats next. I probably have about 20 different stories and ideas written down on paper but they are not finished. **

**So again please forgive me because I have not published in forever. I have all these amazing ideas and I look forward to sharing them with you :) And I PROMISE I do and will finish all the stories and I always go back to them but it just takes me a little bit to figure out what the ending or whats next is...so please have patience.**

**And I know its hard to wait but I thank you too all the readers out there who follow, favorite, review and read my stories. All of that means so much to me so THANK YOU!**

**I will update and write more soon! LOVE YOU ALL and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

**lOVE, Arthurlover7**


	14. Reunite and wait

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it has been a while there has been a lot going on in my life at the moment. But I will retry to update some more soon! I have been working on this all day long so I hope you enjoy it like I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Come on, lets head to the dining hall and get some food," Arthur said finally, feeling Amhar's stomach grumble as his son sat against him. He then stood up still holding Amhar and lead Anna, Morgana, and Vivian to the dining hall. Anna and Amhar's eyes widened as they saw the plates of food covering the table.

"Oh my gosh, daddy have you seen this much food before?" Amhar asked looking at his father's face. Arthur nodded, his mind still thinking of Guinevere and hoping she would be there soon.

"Arthur, Morgana, Vivian, kids, come and join me," Arthur snapped out of his thoughts as the King's booming voice echoed throughout the room from the head of the table. "I bet you are all hungry."

"Hi grandpa," Anna said running up and sat in her father's chair next to Uther. "Everything looks so delicious," she said looking at the food.

Chuckling, Arthur nodded sitting next to his daughter while placing Amhar next to him in another chair. He then began placing food on their plates before serving himself as well. Morgana came in too and sitting on Uther's other side with Vivian next to her, who glared between Arthur and her plate the entire meal.

After sitting in silence for a while there was a knock at the door causing everyone to jump in their seat and look up. "Uncle Merlin," Anna said seeing her favorite Uncle half running through the doorway.

"Merlin," Arthur said in alarm jumping from his seat and running over to his friend. "Your back. Where is Guinevere?"

"She and the knights will be here soon. They sent me ahead because we need to be ready when she gets here. Gwen will need a comfortable place to stay-"

"She will go to my chambers," Arthur interrupted.

"Right, so we need to get your chambers ready and have Gaius ready with supplies because we still don't know her full condition yet. Can you help me get your room ready. They could be here any minute," Merlin said quickly.

"Yes of course. I will meet you in my chambers go get Gaius," Arthur said nodding to Merlin as he ran out of the room to find Gaius. Once he was gone Arthur turned to his father, Morgana, Vivian and the kids. "I must go, Morgana, father, can you stay with the kids and make sure they eat their dinner. Kids, Grandpa and Auntie Morgana will bring you to my room once you have finished eating. And they will also give you a piece of cherry pie after dinner ok?" Arthur said, kissing Amhar and Anna on the foreheads before heading out the door after Merlin.

"Er...eat up kids, you do want cherry pie right?" Uther asked, filling the silence after Arthur left.

"Will mummy be ok?" Anna asked glancing up at Uther. Sighing, Uther beckoned the little girl from her seat and she then moved over climbing into his lap.

"Now Anna, your mother, er...your mom will be fine because...your daddy and Merlin will take care of her. She will be just fine, trust me," Uther said hesitantly hoping he was saying the right words. He may not approve of Arthur's wife but Uther could not stand to see the little girl cry. "Now be a good girl and finish your dinner while Auntie Morgana tells you a story about your daddy and how he vanquished the dragon."

"Uther why must I tell it?" Morgana asked looking up at him.

"We'll your far better then me telling stories," Uther replied with a grin and then moved Anna back to her seat. The little girl turned all her attention to Morgana as she began to eat.

"Once upon a time..." Morgana began capturing the kids interest as they finished the meal.

* * *

Arthur paced back and forth in front of his window as Gaius and Merlin sat at his table looking through their supplies and books trying to figure out Gwen's illness. Arthur looked out the window again but there was still no sign of his knights. "Where are they?" Arthur snapped impatiently causing Merlin and Gaius to jump from their chairs.

"Don't worry Arthur, Gwen is fine" Merlin said coming over to his friend. "They were traveling a lot slower then I was so it could be a-" Merlin was then cut off as Arthur looked outside again before turning and sprinting from the room. "Gaius I think Guinevere is here," Merlin said with a smile watching him go.

Arthur sprinted through the halls and out of the castle to see the knights pull up with the carriage. "How was the journey? Is Guinevere alright?" Arthur asked as Leon, and Gwaine rode up next to him.

"It went well, there was no trouble. I think she slept most of the ride," Leon replied glancing back at the carriage. Arthur nodded and dismissed them before heading over to the carriage and slowly opened the door. He sighed heavily seeing the horrible state of his wife; her breathing swallow, the shivers coming from her body and her pale skin.

Arthur then moved forward and leaned in, cupping her face with his hands and then kissed her before leaning his head on her forehead. "Guinevere my love," he whispered softly. "Love can you wake up?" In response to his touch, Arthur felt her stir and slowly flutter her eyes open, looking up at him.

"Arthur?" she mumbled slowly reaching her hand up and wrapped it around his neck holding his face closer to hers. "I miss you," she said with a whisper.

"My love its only been a day. I'm here, I love you and I missed you too," Arthur said slowly moving Guinevere slowly up and into a sitting position against his body with her head on his shoulder. "Come on let's get you to bed and to Gaius," Arthur said as she slowly wrapped her other arm up around his neck as he lifted her out of the carriage and into his arms.

"I love you Arthur. Please don't leave me," Guinevere mumbled, hiding her face into his chest and held herself closer to her husband.

Sighing heavily Arthur kissed her head and then laid his head on hers. "Never again my love. I promise Guinevere, I love you too," Arthur said heading into the castle and to his chambers with his wife in his arms.

* * *

"Thanks for the cherry pie Grandpa," Anna said as she and Amhar finished eating. Once they were done the twins jumped from the table, running from the room and not hearing Uther's warning of staying put. "Uh...Amhar...you remember the way to daddy's room right?" Anna asked her brother as they ran up the stairs and into a hallway.

"What? I was following you Anna," Amhar said looking around the empty corridor. "Hello? Hello anyone?" Amhar called taking another step though the empty corridor.

"Shh," Anna yelled moving forward and clamping hand on her brothers mouth. "Be quiet Amhar. The guards could hear-"

"Well well. What do we have here? A couple of lost kids," a mans voice said behind them. Anna turned around seeing two guards walking towards them. "What is your purpose here in the palace?" the first guard said looking from Amhar to Anna and back again.

"Our f-father is Prince Arthur and our grandpa is King Uther. We were just making our way back to our fathers room," Amhar said taking his sisters hand and retreated a little from the advancing guards.

"Really? Likely story you need to come with us," the second guard said stepping forward and reaching for the children.

"Anna? Amhar? Is that you?" Anna sighed with relief as Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan were walking by. "What's going on?" Gwaine asked.

"Uncle Gwaine," Anna said running to him and hiding behind his legs as Amhar ran to Percival. "They were going to make us go with them somewhere. And they did not believe us when we said that daddy was prince Arthur," Anna said looking up at Gwaine as he laid a hand on her head stroking her hair softly to calm her.

"Sir Gwaine the prince is not in Camelot so how could that kid-"

"Men, Prince Arthur is back in Camelot and he brought his family with him," Lancelot said interrupting the guards.

"So you will show Prince Amhar and Princess Anna some respect," Leon said. "I also suggest you tell the other palace guards that they are back in Camelot before the Prince throws you all in the dungeons for insulting the Pendragon children."

"Y-yes of course. Right away Sir Leon," the guards said turning and running down another hallway disappearing from site.

As the knights watched them go they felt the atmosphere of the children relax. "Come on Amhar, lets go and and check on your mummy and daddy," Percival said picking the boy off the ground and into his arms. The knight then lead the others and Anna to the Prince's chambers.

* * *

"Merlin it has been five minutes. How long does it take to examine someone?" Arthur asked pacing back and fourth in front of the door with his hands behind his back.

"Well Arthur she is sick, pregnant and we do not know her illness yet so it takes time," Merlin replied from his position against the opposite wall of the door.

"Why does Morgana get to be in there?" Arthur whined.

"I don't know Arthur," Merlin said, shaking his head. After Arthur brought Guinevere up to his chambers Gaius kicked the boys out of the room with alot of hesitation on Arthur's part, so he could examine her. A couple of minutes later Morgana showed up and Gaius allowed her to enter the room. "Because she is Gwen's closest friend and she is also a woman."

"But-"

"Arthur," Uther said interrupting his son and coming up behind him with Vivian. "Are the twins with you?" he asked looking around.

"What? I thought they were with you father?" Arthur said looking up surprised.

"No, after dinner they ran out of the room, saying they were going back to your chambers. I told them to wait for me to escort them but they were already gone."

"Father! Do you know how big this castle is? They have only been in it once and have not even seen the whole thing. Father I only asked one favor and you manage to get my kids lo-"

"Daddy!" Arthur froze at the sound of a little girls voice filling the hallway. He turned around to see Anna and Amhar running to him with the knights right behind them.

"Oh thank god," Arthur said pulling them into his chest for a tight hug. "Thank you," Arthur said looking up at the knights.

"Sure, no problem Sire," Leon replied with a nod.

"Will mummy be ok?" Anna asked, looking up at her father.

"I hope so princess, I hope so."

* * *

About a half an hour later Arthur found himself pacing back and forth in front of the door again with Anna and Gwaine following his footsteps in a circle. Leon and Percival with Amhar in his lap were sitting across the hall in a quiet discussion And Merlin, Elyan and Lancelot were standing next to them watching everyone else.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Morgana. "A-Arthur, Gaius wants to s-speak with you," she said moving and hugging Arthur before he passed through into the room. Once the door closed Morgana burst into tears as Merlin moved over and held her into a hug.

"It's ok Morgana. It's alright, Gwen will be fine," he said softly moving her into a sitting position against him next to the wall.

"Oh M-Merlin I can't lose my best friend. I just can't" she sobbed.

Gwaine sighed heavily and began to pace again before he heard a soft weeping behind him. He looked down to see Anna behind him crying and rubbing her eyes. "Come here sweet cheeks," Gwaine said moving to pick her up and then stood against the wall with the princess in his arms.

"Mummy can not die Uncle Gwaine," Anna said hiding her face into his shoulder. Gwaine sighed heavily tightening his grip onto her and then glanced over at Percival, who was holding a sobbing Amhar. The knights exchanged looks before Gwaine moved to the floor holding onto Anna. Elyan and Lancelot also sat down too and everyone stared at the door, awaiting the news of what would happen to Guinevere.

* * *

**How was that update? I hope you like this! Lots of drama and suspense. I really hope you like Arthur and Guinevere's reunite scene. :) and what do you think of Anna and Amhar getting into more trouble? The knights defense to the kids? Arthur and Merlin? Morgana and Merlin's small moment? The knights bond with the kids? I would like to know all! :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing... If you do review, I appreciate it! Happy writing and I will update soon!**

**Love you all! Love Arthurlover7**


End file.
